The Passover Pajjent
by celrock
Summary: We all recall Boris telling the Rugrats the story of Passover, way back when, but how is Passover celebrated in the second generation? Read this to find out! Not featured as an episode in my ongoing series, The Offspring, as this won't take place for a few more seasons, making them slightly older than toddlers.


Author's Note: While I'm not Jewish, the Passover episode of Rugrats is one of my favorite episodes where a Jewish holiday was explored. And since The 90's Are All That overlooked both, Easter and Passover this year, as neither episode has aired thus far this week, nor are they scheduled to air, I'm taking matters into my own hands on Fan Fiction. If you want to read my Easter story for this year, I recommend people check out A Tale of Three Dogs, which is a Rugrats/All Grown Up, and Bobby's World crossover. Heavily inspired by Bow-Wow Wedding Vows, but as you'll notice, it's more of a sequel, and that's where I'll leave it, don't wish to give anymore of that away. For Jewish lovers out there, here's my contribution to Passover, which according to Siri on my iPhone, we have 48 hours left of the holiday this year, so, let's get started, as we see how the next generation of Rugrats, celebrates Passover. Hope you like it!

The Passover Pajjent

Summary: We all recall Boris telling the Rugrats the story of Passover, way back when, but how is Passover celebrated in the second generation? Read this to find out! Not featured as an episode in my ongoing series, The Offspring, as this won't take place for a few more seasons, making them slightly older than toddlers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, Bobby's World characters, or the Disney characters for that matter, as they make an appearance in this story, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, his aunt, and all offspring, as well as Peter's wife, Violet, and Tommy's wife, Silvia, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by JJB-Jesse Barrow.

The Passover Pajjent

Location: Richmond, Virginia, April, 2044

It was the week of Passover, and Stu and Didi were coming up from Florida, to Pittsfield, Massachusetts, to visit with their children, in-laws, and grandchildren, and celebrate the Passover holiday. Due to a freak snow storm that hit in the Berkshires that year at the beginning of Passover though, flights were grounded, not allowing Stu and Didi to fly to the area until halfway through the eight day period known as Passover. They weren't too worried, as everybody was ok holding the seder a few days later, seeing that traditionally, Didi was the only one left at this point still really holding on to Jewish traditions, while everybody else had more or less, moved on to Christian and commercial traditions, as far as Christmas and Easter were concerned. Dil and Phil tried to keep their daughter Danielle up to date with both side of her family religiously, but some years, some holidays got overlooked, while others didn't, confusing the poor child. Didi wasn't going to let anybody overlook Passover, so she arranged it with Peter Albany of the Confederacy, to have a huge seder held at his castle upon her arrival.

It was the day of her arrival, and Peter, Violet and Rosemary, were sitting around the table, eating breakfast.

"Well Rosemary, Darin and Keenan's paternal grandparents Stu and Didi are due to arrive today for the big Passover celebration." Said Peter, as he took another bite of his Reptar Junior cerial.

"Oh." Groaned Rosemary, as she twirled a strand of her long brown hair in her fingers, the eight-year-old princess, looking annoyed.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

"Why do we have to celebrate this dumb holiday? Stu and Didi are Darin and Keenan's grandparents, not mine. Besides, last year, we just sat around, listening to Didi read from some book, it was so boring!" Griped Rosemary.

"Maybe she did, but she was telling us the story of how Moses freed the Hebrews and led them to freedom. It's a very meaningful holiday, and it's very important to Darin and Keenan's family." Said Peter.

"Well it's not important to me, or at least, not in the way they choose to celebrate. I'd like Passover to be fun, and not boring." Muttered Rosemary, as she hopped up from her place at the table, and rushed out of the room.

The rest of that morning, Peter paced back and force through his castle, trying to think of a way to make this holiday fun and exciting for his daughter. Then, a brilliant idea came to his mind! He then had a flashback to April 13, 1995, when he attended his first Passover seder ever. It took place at the late great grandparents of Darin, Keenan, and Danielle, Boris and Minca's house, and Peter got locked in the attic with Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica, and grandpa Boris. While they were stuck up there, Boris told them the story of Passover, in a way that kept Peter and the other toddler's attention throughout the whole story. At first, Peter thought he'd get out the time machine, and take Rosemary back to April 13, 1995, so she could experience that seder first hand. Then, he decided, he'd better not, for fear of possibly messing up the time-space continnium. But then, another idea came to his mind! He decided to discuss it with his wife and daughter, and see what they thought of it.

"Violet! Rosemary! Would you two come in here please?" Peter called from his throne room.

"What is it your royal hinus?" Violet asked, taking a seat on her throne, Rosemary, sitting down on a nearby couch.

"Rosemary, how would you like to star in a play all about Passover? You could be Pharoah, the antagonist of our play, while Darin played Moses, and we'd get all of the family's offspring to play the slaves and Egyptians." Said Peter with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oooh! That sounds like fun!" Said Rosemary with excitement.

"I knew you'd like this idea. And I'll narrate the story, just as I heard it told to me the very first time by Darin's late great grandfather back in April of 1995, and we can dedicate tonight's performance in memory of the late, Boris Kropotkin. I'll get the Disney characters to help with the six plagues, and, Btrandon Mcnulti, son of Timmy and Savanna Mcnulti, just moved to Pittsfield, Massachusetts, he can play your lackey! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! And this play will be geared for all audiences! We've gotta get ready!" Said Peter excitedly, as he jumped down from his throne, and started getting everyone to prepare for the big celebration. It would be a seder, no one, would forget!

That evening, everybody took their seats in the theater at Peter's castle. The stage was designed to look like an ancient version of Egypt, with the river in the first scene. In the front row, sat Jesse next to his wife Lil, Dil next to his husband Phil, Chuckie next to his wife Nicole, Tommy next to his wife Silvia, Zack next to his wife Kimi, Brody next to his wife Angelica, Sean next to his wife Susie, Bobby next to his wife Jackie, and Timmy next to his wife Savanna. Sitting right behind Tommy and Silvia, sat Stu and Didi, who flew in just for the occasion of this very special event. When Didi had received a text on her phone as they were leaving the airport to head to the castle of the Confederacy of his brilliant idea, she got really excited!

"_A play of the story of Passover, in honor of my father, this is so wonderful!_" Didi thought to herself, as she took her seat in the audience.

Before the play began, Peter came out on stage to say a few words.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining us tonight, for this very special performance. I dedicate tonight's play all about Passover, to the late Boris Kropotkin. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't know what Passover was all about! And in fact, we'll be telling the story just as he did, nearly fifty years ago, on April 13, 1995, and so, let our story, begin!" Said Peter, as everybody clapped and cheered, and his stage managers, the two-year-old Zabria Cowhoon and Patti Butler, drew back the curtins, to reveal the first scene of the play, the Nile River, where Rosemary as Pharoah, was floating along on her royal barge.

"Long ago, in the land of Egypt, there lived the Egyptians, who built beautiful cities and buildings, living happily together, side by side. There were also the Hebrews, better known as children in our story, since most of our actors and actresses in this play are between the ages of four and nine-years-old. But sadly, the Pharoah, decided to make them all slaves, and demanded, that they throw all of their boy children, into the Nile River. One slave woman however, decided to save her child, by putting him into a basket, which Pharoah came across, while floating by on her royal barge." Narrated Peter, as the play began.

Pharoah Rosemary spotted something in some nearby bushes, and demanded her slaves to paddle her over there. Through the bushes, she saw Moses, played by Darin, in a basket.

"Hi, I'm Moses, who are you?" Moses asked.

"Hi, I'm Pharoah, I'm the ruler of this kingdom. Where are you from?" Pharoah Rosemary asked.

"Uh, up the river I guess." Replied Moses.

"Well, want to come see my kingdom?" Pharoah Rosemary asked.

"Sure!" Said Moses excitedly, as he climbed on to her boat, and they sailed to Egypt.

The next scene, took place in Pharoah's castle, as she showed Moses around. They came across Melenda, one of the slaves, working on a project.

"All finished Pharoah." Said Melenda, as she handed Pharoah a flat picture of a pyramid.

"And this is my masterpiece, it's a pyramid!" Said Pharoah excitedly, as she noticed Melenda did it all wrong.

"Melenda! What have you done?" Pharoah cried.

"I followed the instructions exactly." Melenda replied, as she looked from her design, to the blueprint that Pharoah had given her, to discover nothing came out right.

Later, Moses and Pharoah were enjoying a lovely dinner together in her throne room.

"And this, is my throne room." Said Pharoah, as she showed Moses the room.

"Wow! Is that an ancient Egyptian Reptar Junior bar? How cool!" Said Moses, as he took a bite.

"You know Moses, I've been looking for someone to help me run this place, and I think you'd be perfect for the job." Said Pharoah.

"I'd be happy to do it." Said Moses with a grin.

The curtins closed, and Peter narrated this next part, as the scenes changed.

"And so, Pharoah Rosemary made Moses her helper, till one day, when Moses was overseeing the slaves, build a new city for Pharoah." Narrated Peter, as the curtins reopened, to show the slaves, played by Kelly and Keith Barrow, Melenda Finster, Abbie and Casey Wehrenberg, Keenan Pickles, and Danielle Deville.

"What are you doing?" Moses asked.

"Just pushing blocks around Mister Egyptian sir." Replied Melenda.

"Why are you doing that when you could be having fun with Pharoah?" Moses asked.

"Having fun with Pharoah?" Casey asked out of surprise.

"We can't do that, we're children!" Added Abbie.

"Children have to work all of the time. We get one meal a day and no naps. We can't eat, drink, or even go to the bathroom unless Pharoah says so." Explained Kelly.

"Pharoah let's me do what I want and I'm a child." Said Moses.

"You can't do that, you see if Egyptians find out you're a child, you're going to get it." Said Melenda, out of concern for Moses.

"Awe come on, Pharoah is my friend, she wouldn't do that just cuz she found out I'm a child." Said Moses.

Just then, Brandon Mcnulti, and Pharoah's lackey appeared. He approached Keith Barrow and Melenda Finster, and started pushing them down into the sand.

"Hey! You can't treat the children like that." Demanded Moses.

"Oh yeah, and who are you to be telling me what I can and can't do?" Asked Lackey Brandon.

"Me!" Said Moses, as he removed a shawl he wore around his head, revealing he was no more than a child.

"Hey! You're a child! I'm telling Pharoah!" Cried Lackey Brandon, as he ran off to tell Pharoah.

"Uh oh, you're in trouble now." Said Abbie.

"Yeah, when that big kid tells Pharoah you're a child, things are gonna get ugly!" Said Keenan.

"Uh Moses, might I recommend you get out of here, as fast as you can." Whispered Melenda into Moses's ear.

The curtins closed at this point, and Peter returned to the stage.

"But ladies and gentlemen, Moses didn't know what he was getting into. And what was he getting into you asked? Big trouble!" Said Peter, as Patti and Zabria handed him the giant white sign with Intermission written in huge blue letters across it. Peter tacked it to the curtins, and turned back to the audience.

"We'll be taking a fifteen minute intermission, where people can participate in our spring time raffle here at the castle of the Confederacy. We'll announce the winners of the raffle when we return, before we finish up the play about Passover." Explained Peter, as everybody got out of their seats in the audience, and went into a hall, where several items were being raffled off.

After the fifteen minute intermission, Peter returned to the stage, and Patti and Zabria ripped the Intermission sign off the curtins, and threw it into the audience, where Timmy Mcnulti caught it.

"Before we continue with tonight's performance, it's time to announce the winners of our three baskets. First, the spring time basket, complete with several plants for people to grow in their yard, which include letice, parsly and dill." Said Peter, holding up the gardening basket with the seeds inside.

He reached into a bag and drew a ticket.

"Number, 0." Read aloud Peter.

"That's mine!" Said Didi excitedly, as she jumped out of her seat, ran up on stage, and grabbed the gardening basket, returning to her seat.

"The next one, is for a book, Fifty Ways to Invent Toys, which was recently published by the retired toy inventor, Stu Pickles, as he wrote it after moving to Florida, to give him something to do. Let's see who won this one." Said Peter, as he put down the book, and drew another ticket out of the bag.

"The number is, 1." Read aloud Peter.

Savanna jumped out of her seat, and ran up on stage, to claim her prize.

"Good! Maybe I can finally build something that doesn't break." Muttered Timmy Mcnulti from the audience, as Savanna returned to her seat with her prize.

"And finally, the last prize, is a $100.00 gift certificate to The Java Lava, now a world wide chain, after being bought out by Starbucks, back in January of 2040." Said Peter, as he held up the gift certificate, and drew another number out of the bag.

"The number is, 8." Read aloud Peter.

Chuckie and Nicole jumped out of their seat, ran up on stage, and claimed their prize.

"This is so funny folks. Our winners of this prize, it's thanks to the parents of Chuck Finster here, that the Java Lava exists!" Said Peter laughing, the rest of the audience, joining in, all except Chuckie, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Well everybody, that's it for this year's spring raffle, and now, it's time, to get back to our Passover play. So, where were we? Oh yes, so Moses wandered away from Egypt, living in the desert for a while as a shepard, that is, until one day, when he was walking along, and saw, a burning bush." Said Peter, as the curtins were pulled back, to reveal Moses walking around, when he approached the burning bush, who was being played by Tony Generic, son of Bobby and Jackie.

"You must return to Egypt, and free the children. You must return to Egypt, and free the children." The burning bush said repeatedly, till Moses wandered off in the direction of Egypt.

The curtin closed to change scenes again, reopening, to return to Egypt, where emperors were visiting from other countries, to shower Pharoah Rosemary with presents. Chris Butler was the first one to hand Pharoah Rosemary a present.

"I, Chris Butler, Embassidor of China, bring you fortune cookies." Said Chris, as he handed Pharoah Rosemary a plate of fortune cookies, which were in reality, prepared by Mulan for the play.

"Thank you!" Said Pharoah, as she started gobbling down the cookies.

A few minutes later, Danielle Deville, now playing a duel role, came on stage.

"Hi, I'm Danielle Deville, sent here by the emperor of Persia to give you Rockstar Cynthia." Said Danielle, as she handed Pharoah Rosemary a large pink box, with a shiny ribbon on top. She ripped off the paper, to reveal the Cynthia doll inside.

"And they say this holiday doesn't have presents." Pharoah Rosemary muttered to herself, with a smile on her face.

Her smile quickly faded though, when she saw who was approaching her next. It was her lackey Brandon Mcnulty, and Moses.

"Oh, Moses of the Hebrews has returned." Said Brandon.

"Moses, what are you doing here? Let me guess, you came to beg for forgiveness." Said Pharoah.

"Nope, I came to tell you to let my children go." Demanded Moses.

"Are you out of your little toeheaded mind? I'm the pharaoh of Egypt, and you're just a child!" Exclaimed Pharoah.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Said Moses, as he threw a stick on the ground. At that very instant, Ursula and Morgonna were back stage, as they used some magic, that turned the stick into a cobra.

"Oh come on, that's just a dumb little magic trick. I can do magic tricks too." Said Pharoah, as she took out her wand, and started throwing it around, demanding everyone to copy her moves.

"Pharoah, if you don't let the children go something really bad is going to happen." Said Moses.

"Go ahead and try." Said Pharoah.

So Moses broke out the horrible plagues. It started, with the plague of frogs, where the princess from The Princess and the Frog, turned back into a frog and started jumping all over Pharoah Rosemary. Then, came the plague of lice, where Genie made a bunch of lice appear in Rosemary's hair. Then came the plague of darkness, where the lights went out in the theater of the castle of the Confederacy, and Rosemary ran across the stage, bumping into a shelf full of glass items, which fell to the ground, shattering into a bazillion little pieces. Then came the plague of wild beasts, where the wilderbeasts from The Lion King, stampeded across the stage, nearly knocking Pharoah and lackey Brandon down. And then, came the plague of locusts, where all of the characters from A Bug's Life, crawled all over Pharoah Rosemary, not letting go all that easily.

As all of this was going on, Peter narrated what each plague was, as the Disney characters, played their part, of providing the plagues.

"Get me Moses!" Demanded Rosemary, now covered in ants and grasshoppers.

Moses appeared before her.

"What do you want?" Moses asked.

"I want you to stop these plagues." Demanded Pharoah Rosemary.

"Only if you let my children go." Demanded Moses.

"Ok ok, I'll let you and all of your little kiddies go. Now get your children and get out of my kingdom!" Said Rosemary.

The curtin closed and Peter came out, to narrate the next part.

"So, moses and the Hebrews, I mean, children, were preparing to leave Egypt, once and for all." Narrated Peter, as the curtin reopened, to show Moses, along with the slave children, with a bunch of bags in their hands, as they prepared to march out of Egypt. But before they could get too far, Brandon showed up.

"Attention attention, the Pharoah has an important announcement. The pharoah's changed her mind, the children have to stay." Said Lockey Brandon.

"That's not fair, she promised!" Cried Moses.

"What can I say, she's a pharaoh. Now get back to work!" Demanded Brandon, as he stomped off.

"I knew it, I knew it I knew it I knew it. This plan to get freed was just, too good to be true." Said Melenda with a sigh.

"Don't worry Melenda, we're not giving up yet." Said Moses.

The scene changed, now showing Pharoah and Brandon at her castle.

"Oh I wish I could have seen the looks on those children's faces when you told them they couldn't go. I love being Pharoah, it's the bestest job ever!" Said Pharoah Rosemary with a grin.

Just then, Moses showed up.

"You said we could go!" Moses cried.

"Well I changed my mind." Said Pharoah.

"Oh yeah? Well if you don't let my children go by tomorrow night, something really bad is going to happen, worser than everything else!" Said Moses, as he departed from Pharoah's castle.

The scene changed, and now, they were in Moses's house.

"Everyone, a plague is due to hit every Egyptian household tonight, and take away the first born." Announced Moses.

"But what about Abbie, she's the first born." Said Casey.

"No you are." Argued Abbie.

"No you!" Argued Casey.

"No you!" Argued Abbie.

"And what about Keith, wasn't he the first born?" Kelly asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure it was you Kelly." Said Keith.

"No, it was you Keith." Said Kelly.

"No, it was you." Said Keith.

"Guys, would you put a lid on it already?" Said Moses, as the two sets of twins quieted down, stopping their arguing.

"You don't have to worry, cuz all we've gots to do, is put a big red mark on our door, and our houses will be passed over, hince, the name of this holiday, Passover." Explained Moses.

"Oh!" Said all of the children, understanding what Moses had in mind.

Just then, Melenda walked in the room, ruining Moses' plan, as she had a tissue covered in red marker.

"The door had a big smudge of red marker on it, but don't worry, I cleaned it up." Said Melenda.

Moses, gave her an annoyed glare.

The scene changed again, now at Pharoah Rosemary's castle.

"Some dumb old plague, taking away the first born. What a bunch of Hewie." Griped Pharoah Rosemary, as she paced around her throne room, clutching her plush Cynthia doll. Then, a thought hit her.

"Hey, wait a minute." Said Pharoah, as she picked up a telephone, labeled in Egyptian hyrogliffics, and dialed Peter's number. Peter, from off stage, answered Pharoah's call.

"Hello, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy here." Said Peter from off stage.

"Hi daddy, it's me." Said Pharoah Rosemary.

"Oh, hi Pharoah Rosemary, how's Egypt?" Peter asked.

"It's just fine. Say, you and mommy didn't by chance have any other kids before me that you forgot to mention, did you?" Pharoah Rosemary asked.

"Nope, you're our first and only child." Replied Peter.

"Thank you daddy." Said Pharoah, as she hung up the phone.

"I think I'm in trouble." Pharoah Rosemary grumbled to herself, worried.

No sooner had she thought this, as a knock was heard on the door.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Cried Pharoah Rosemary, as the knocking continued, but no voice was heard.

"Oh no Cynthia, it's them, they're coming to take me away!" Cried Pharoah Rosemary in panic, as she found an open window, jumped out of it quickly, causing the scene to change to Moses' house, where Pharoah Rosemary appeared.

"Pharoah!" Cried Moses.

"Come on Moses, just call off this first born thing and I'll let you and your children go." Said Pharoah.

"I don't know Rosemary the last time you made a deal you changed your mind." Said Moses.

"That was just a joke, you can take a joke, can't you Moses? Now just call off this first born thing and I'll let you and all of your little childish friends go." Said Pharroah Rosemary.

Moses thought about it for a minute, before responding.

"Pharoah, it's a deal!" Said Moses, smiling and shaking on it.

The curtin closed, and Peter returned to narrate.

"And so the children started to march out of Egypt, one final time." Said Peter, as the curtin reopened, to reveal Moses and the slave children, marching out of Egypt.

"Hey I'm hungry Melenda, how about some of that bread you baked." Said Moses, as he and Melenda were leading the people out of the land.

Melenda pulled a piece of modsa out of her sack.

"Look at this bread, it's flat!" Cried Moses.

"But I followed the recipe exactly." Said Melenda.

"You didn't forget to put the yeast in the dough did you?" Moses asked.

"Ooops?" Muttered Melenda.

"Melenda, now all we've gots to eat is this flat bread!" Cried Moses.

"Well what do you know, we just invented Modsa." Said Melenda with a smile.

They marched, eating their modsa, until they were faced with the Red Sea in front of them, which in reality, was a wall put up to look like the ocean.

"Look, the ocean is in front of us!" Cried Danielle.

"Great, a dead end, now we'll have to turn around." Grumbled Melenda.

The curtin closed to change scenes again, as Peter came back out to narrate.

"While Moses was trying to think of a plan to get across the ocean, Pharoah, was having second thoughts of freeing the slaves." Said Peter, as the curtins reopened, to show Pharoah Rosemary and Lackey Brandon at her castle.

"Brandon, get me some Reptar Junior Cerial." Demanded Pharoah.

"Sorry mam, we're out." Said Brandon.

"Out, how could we be out of Reptar Junior cerial?" Rosemary asked.

"Well, you see, the slave child that's suppose to get the Reptar Junior Cerial every morning, was set free." Explained Brandon.

"Oh well, in that case, I'll just have a nice tall glass of milk." Said Pharoah Rosemary.

Brandon nodded with disappointment.

"You mean I let the child with the milk go too? Well in that case, I'll take a nice long bath." Suggested Pharoah Rosemary.

Brandon nodded again.

"You mean I threw out the child with the bath water too? Get me my chariot, we're going after those children!" Demanded Rosemary.

The curtin closed again, then opening, to reveal Moses and his people, with the ocean in front of them, Rosemary and Brandon, from behind.

"Looks like your little plan didn't work this time." Said Pharoah Rosemary, about ready to attack.

Moses was thinking, as he had to think fast, because he was running out of time. Then, he threw his stick out, and no sooner had he done this, when the ocean split, revealing a piece of land, which was in actuality, created by Genie. Moses and his children marched across the strip of land that appeared over the ocean, with Pharoah Rosemary, following behind.

However, while she tried to catch up to Moses, the trail broke, sending Rosemary into a wading pool beneath, causing her to get covered in water, and her plush Cynthia doll to get wet too.

"Just great Cynthia, another fine mess you've gotten us into." Grumbled Rosemary.

Meanwhile, Moses and the slave children were all jumping for joy on the beach on a platform up above from where Rosemary fell into the wading pool.

"You're a hero Moses, you led the children to freedom!" Said Melenda with excitement.

At this point, the curtin drew to a close, with a sign saying The End appearing on the curtins, Peter, coming out to finish up his narration, before having each child come out to take their bows.

"And so, every year at Passover, we have a seder, which this year, we had the first pajjent form of that seder, to tell the story, of how Moses led the Hebrews, to freedom." Said Peter, as he moved over to the side.

"Everybody, please hold your applause till the very end." Said Peter, as he got into position.

"And now, we need to congratulate all of the people, who made tonight's performance possible. First, the star of our play, Moses, who was played by the infamous, Darin Pickles!" Said Peter, as Darin came out on stage and took his bow.

"Next up, the antagonist of our play, and my daughter, Rosemary Albany, as Pharoah." Said Peter, as Rosemary came out on stage, and took her bow.

"Next up, Pharroah's lackey, played by Brandon Mcnulti, son of Timmy and Savanna Mcnulti, and for being new in town, and getting this part on short notice, excellent work!" Said Peter, as Brandon came out on stage, and took his bow.

"Next up, the Burning Bush, played by Tony Generic." Said Peter, as Tony came out on stage, and took his bow.

"Embassidor of China, Chris Butler." Said Peter, as Chris came out, and took his bow.

"Our double role, a slave child and the empress of Persia, Danielle Deville." Said Peter, as Danielle came out on stage, and took her bow.

"Thanks to all of the Disney characters, the plagues and magic in the play took place." Said Peter, as Genie, Ursula, Morgonna, the frog, the characters from A Bug's Life, Mulan, and the wilderbeasts from The Lion King, all came out, and took their bows.

"Next up, the slave children." Said Peter, as Keenan Pickles, Abbie and Casey Wehrenberg, Kelly and Keith Barrow, and Melenda Finster, along with Danielle Deville, all came out on stage, and took their bows.

"And finally, our two tiny stage managers, Zabria Cowhoon and Patti Butler." Said Peter, as he, Patti and Zabria, all took their bows.

After everyone took their bows, the audience clapped and cheered for everyone.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Cried Didi, giving her grandsons and the rest of the kids, a standing ovasion.

"And now, everyone, we here at the castle of the Confederacy would like to invite you all back to our dining room, for some lamb and modsa ball soup." Said Peter.

"I thought everyone ate ham at Easter." Said Betty Deville, who showed up late to the performance, along with all of the other grandparents of the offspring.

"No Betty, that's the Christians who eat ham at Easter. This is Passover, and the Jewish people don't eat ham because it's cosure, am I right Didi?" Peter asked.

Didi gave a little nod from the audience.

"So the jews, eat lamb! So come on everybody, let's eat some lamb, and celebrate!" Said Peter, as he led the audience members, offspring, and Disney characters into the dining room, where they feasted on lamb and modsa, and had a really good time.

The End

Author's Note: For anyone who's new to meeting my second generation of Rugrats, Darin has blond hair, and people with very blond hair, are very often called toe head. Thus, the statement that Rosemary made, when she asked Darin if he was out of his toe headed mind, making him realize that he was just a child, while she was the Pharoah of Egypt. Hope you guys enjoyed my story, and to anybody reading this who does indeed, celebrate Passover, hope you had a good one!


End file.
